


A spark of something

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Buck has a little too much fun with the Marie Kondo method.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Kudos: 85





	A spark of something

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189539006357

**_A spark of something_ **

“I’m sorry chimney you don’t spark joy for me. I thank you and I let you go.” Buck said letting go of holding chimney’s shoulders with a grin.

Chimney was resisting the urge to punch his potential brother in law to be. Laugh it up buddy he thought. 

“I’m not yours. You’re lucky I choose to be your friend Buck. You don’t get the option to discard of me. We work together. And I’ll remember this when I don’t invite you to eat with us tomorrow” chimney replied.

“You brought this on yourself.” Hen said holding back her smile and shaking her head.

“He’s not even doing it right. It’s about possessions and clutter. I’m neither.”

Buck was already moving over towards the locker room.

“Maybe now he’ll actually do it right this time.” He grumbled with good reason.

But of course buck did not. He’d choosen to chat with Eddie who was changing after a workout.

“Maybe we can use that for something else.” Hen said looking over at chimney.

“Would that break the rules of the bet?”

“Do we really care?” hen replied.

* * *

When buck had picked up his dinner and asked himself if his seasoned chicken cutlets sparked joy Bobby got a look in his eye.

“Yes. You do spark joy. Join me in my stomach. I thank you Bobby.” He nodded

“You’re welcome buck but maybe cut that out and save it for home.”

That was when chimney and hen knew their window was closing.

* * *

Chimney left one of buck’s old shirts out knowing him and Eddie would be getting ready to leave soon.

Hen saw from where they were bullshitting on the stairs as buck proceeded to pick it up and start talking with Eddie sitting down besides him.

“Operation joyful Eddie is a go” she whispered as they looked over the railing.

* * *

“Buck what are you doing?” Eddie asked confused by his actions.

Oh right. He’d missed a little of dinner for a phone call.

“Oh. I'm just doing this cool thing I learned from chimney. If you’ve like got something old or too much stuff just keep what makes you feel good to have?”

He felt the fabric and breathed in for clarity in deciding.

“Thanks shirt. It’s been nice. I should wear some more of my new stuff I haven’t gotten around to yet.”

“Does that extend beyond things?”

“Sometimes maybe. Why?”

“Say your jeep?”

“I’d never get rid of it.”

“Your place?”

“It’s not that special by itself so maybe.”

“Hmm. What about my place?” Eddie couldn’t bring himself to say it was a different type of question this time.

“It’s not really mine. But I uh. I like it there, so I wouldn’t really let it go.” Buck smiled.

“Good to know.” Suddenly Eddie was standing. When did he get up? “What about Christopher and me?” He stepped closer.

“Du- definitely keep. Uh. It’s nice being with you guys.” Buck laughed nervously Eddie took another step closer.

“What about just me?” Now his presence was burning next to buck.

Buck swallowed the nothing that escaped his mouth.

“I- if I had you, I’d, wanna keep, you?” He stated confusingly as a question. “What about me?” Buck needed to know.

“I’m pretty sure I speak for both of us. We’ll always want you.”

“What about just _you_? Do _you_ want me?” Buck asked specifically.

He didn’t know when or how they’d gotten here. What was going on.

“How couldn’t someone want you? What does it mean if we both want each other?” Eddie asked.

Buck had to be honest.

“I don’t know. But I’m more than willing to try and find out together.” He said leaning in looking into Eddie’s eyes.

Buck’s phone buzzed but he ignored it in favor of maintaining eye contact.

Bobby waved at Eddie walking past the locker room to meet Athena for a date on time.

Neither heard the soft cussing as they stood stock still in the clear room.

“Can I come over?”

“I already asked you but you’re always welcome buck.” Eddie looked away whatever held them in that moment a second ago had weakened enough. Too much.

As buck turned to collect his thoughts he noticed legs standing above them.

Why were they still here?“

"I’ll meet you back at mine. Can you pick up something?” Eddie called as he went for the door.

“Yeah. I’ll get our usual. See ya there.”

Buck moved to finish before he left.

“What are it you two doing?”

“Looking for my bird friend. Thought we saw her a little while ago. Wanted to show hen.” Chimney lied quickly.

“Okay? Good night you two. See y'all later.” Buck replied noting hen’s looking towards the bay doors into the parking lot.

He turned to get a move on. If he hurried he could make it before they closed and he wouldn’t have to spend a little extra on plan b for food.

Buck was certain of one thing. Everyone here in the firefam sparked joy for him pretty much.

But it was different, he guessed, than what he felt when he was at Eddie’s.

No scratch that. Whenever he was with Eddie, period.

He could only hope that the feeling was mutual. There was only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189541062823/a-spark-of-something-im-sorry-chimney-you-dont


End file.
